Forever, His Wolf
by DarkMarionette182
Summary: Dexiaz, a substitute Nobody Organization member. She's not really part of the group, but lends a hand on missions when she's needed. Known to few as the Wily Wolf of Organization XIII, due to her ability to shift into a wolf. short oneshot AxelxOc


AN: Hey, My fellow Fanfic addicts! I know i haven't updated anything in a while, especially my main story: Phoenix and the Scorpion, but there is a logical explanation for this, and its also the most overused one in fanfic history, unfortunately. Its that i no longer have a computer to use. At this moment, I'm stealing my sister's laptop, and looking through my old stuff, and I found this Oneshot that i wrote ages ago, but never bothered to put it up -_-; Anywho, I hope you all understand this small hiatus on P&S, and for your awesome patience to my failure, here is this Axelxoc treat, this also happens to be the first Kingdom Hearts fanfic i put on here, as well as the first one i actually wrote, so be gentle, for some might find this a bit lame...and AWAY WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOO

oh oh ohh and btw, i dont own ummm, hold on, let me get the list...i don't own Axel, Larxene, roxas, Xion, pretty much the entire kingdomheart and its characters, i only merely own my wolfish oc Dexiaz and a brand new Heartless i randomly made up :)

likemyline?likemyline?likemyline?likemyline?likemyline?likemyline?likemyline?likemyline?likemyline?likemyline?likemyline?likemyline?

The Hunter crouched behind the bushes, quietly observing its prey. Licking its chops, it stealthily walked closer the intended target, ready to capture its next meal. The Black wolf flattened its ears and bared its teeth, with the rabbit taking notice of the quiet and subtle growl emitting from the wolf's chest. It immediately dashed away for dear life, the wolf giving chase. Just as the dark predator was about to envelop the poor bunny in its jaws, a shrilling cry was heard, causing the wolf to get distracted and stumble, giving to rabbit the opportunity to jump into the protection of his rabbit hole.

"DEXIAZ!" The wolf cringed at the tone and volume of the screech, afterwards rolling its eyes, and shooting a deathly glare in the direction of the rabbit hole. It soon trotted away from the forest, with its tail drooping with defeat.

'Man, and here I thought I was finally get a decent meal this time, the crap Marluxia makes is too green and leafy for my taste.' The wolf thought. It was about to walk back into town when it realized something, and jumped into a nearby bush. A few seconds later, out came not a wolf, but a woman, one rather short for a girl of age 17. Her waist length hair cascading down her back was jet black (hehe, rhyming is inescapable...), with short side bangs framing her pale, childlike face. Her sharp golden eyes, alert to any danger that dare cross her, suddenly turned a milky chocolate brown as her transformation from Wolf to Nobody finally came to a close. As she ran in the direction of her partner's location, her black cloak's hood flopped up and down, messing with her dark rebellious mane.

Dexiaz ran up a hill, to be greeted by her blond partner, who seemed to be at the end of her patience. She looked up into the face of doom and skin-care products, and began challenging Larxene's authority with a glare of her own.

"What is it this time Larxene, I was in the middle of something!" not wanting her "furry"secret to be let out, she left out just what that "something" was. Only three people knew of her "Condition". Axel, Roxas, and Xion: her best friends. And she wanted to keep it that way.  
Larxene merely scoffed, not caring what it was Dexiaz was even up to."Lets just get this recon mission over with, Shorty, it looks like its gonna rain later, and I just got my hair done (Do they even have hair salons in The Castle That Never Was?)." Dexiaz scowled at the height crack that was just made, rolling her eyes at the subject of her undying annoyance.

"Fine, whatever, you take west side, and I'll take East." Larxene finally became serious (FINALLY!) and we went our separate ways.

Dexi's P.O.V

The mission was finally complete. Me and Larxene were about to RTC until... "Larxene, you go on ahead, i have some place to be." She merely shrugged and RTC'ed and I waited until the portal disappeared and went Wolf again, opening a portal to Twilight Town, and running towards the clock tower. "I hope I'm not late, I promised Axel, Xion, and Roxas I would join them this time!" I said to myself, not wanting to disappoint them this time.

I stopped on my tracks, a chill going down my spine, something was off. I turned around to face what looked like a living shadow. It looked like a human form, but it was solid black! A morpher! (YESH! I made my own heartless!) Zexion warned me about these, they are extremely powerful and read the minds of their opponents to find their weak point, The heartless that is closest to the actual human! (AND HERE COMES MY LAMEASS FIGHT SCENE!) I growled at my new opponent, ready to pounce on it. I ran towards it with all my might, claws itching to rip it to shreds. I jumped, but it was too fast, as it threw a mighty punch at my side, i think I heard a crack. I hit the hard floor of pavement road, and i doubled over, whining in pain, the bad weather sapping my strength, and i cursed. I was a sitting duck now, i couldn't do a thing! My fractured rib screaming in pain as, with teeth gritting and grinding, I attempted picking myself up, but to no avail. Once again, my weakness to weather came and bit me right on my furry ass. I closed my eyes, waiting for the final blow...when I heard a voice in my head.

"DEXIAZ! GET YOUR ASS UP! YOUR NOT GONNA DIE LIKE A DOG YET!" Strangely, that , ahem, tiny voice was enough to lift my spirits, and get me on my feet, and I quickly healed my rib as my strength came back to me, when the sun peaked out from behind the clouds. I grinned and the real fight began. Me biting and slashing, as it threw a few punches. At this time I was getting exhausted, 'I don't think I'm gonna make it to the clock tower, guys...Damn' I knew I needed to get this fight over with as soon as possible! And to make matters worse it started raining, and caused me to change back into a human. I didn't realize my thoughts left my guard down until I felt a fist connect with my jaw, and i went flying. I expected to hit pavement, but ho, i connected with warm human flesh. I looked up and found that someone caught me before I splattered on the ground. And that someone wasn't just anyone, it was the Flurry of Dancing Flames himself, Axel. His red fire hair slightly droopy and wet from the rain. I looked at him wide eyed as he held me bridal style.

"Hey little wolf, it seems you found our friend the morpher, thanks for the help." He said as he flashed his famous smirk, and I felt my cheeks go a little red at the situation I was in.

"HEY AXEL, QUIT FLIRTING WITH DEXIAZ AND HELP US, WILL YA!" We looked over at them source of the voice to find Roxas and Xion going at the monster with keyblades blazing. Axel put me down and we went and joined the fight. That is, until it began to glow, and the wind began to stir rapidly.

Xion then spoke up, "Uh oh, its gonna morph! Brace yourselves!" I summoned my wolf claws and dug into the hard ground and a huge wind slapped us in the face, causing Axel, Xion, and Roxas to go flying. The last of my strength was sapped and my claws faded, leaving me completely vulnerable, the wind died down and the figure that appeared in the morpher's place was the figure that always haunted my nightmares, my past. It was, my own mother.

"Zaide, YOUR AN ABOMINATION! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GIVEN BIRTH TO YOU! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" I was speechless, and in shock, i couldn't move. My life before "Nobodyism" always comes back to haunt me. "YOUR A MONSTER!" That did it, I was a monster. I was never the least bit human, I was a freak. "And now...DIE!" I couldn't move away, this was it, I was going to fade.

But before the morpher's Poison fingers could graze my skin, it evaporated in a cluster of red fire. Axel appeared behind the remaining ashes, with a worried expression on his face. He ran over to my shivering form, and held me in his arms. "Xion, Roxas, go RTC, I'm going to stay with Dex."

"But Ax-"

"GO!" He yelled at the pair with a surprisingly stern face, and the two left into a portal without a word.

!

normal p.o.v (this is where it gets cheesy...BE WARNED!)

Once Roxas and Xion left, Axel turned his attention back to the quivering female sobbing into his shirt. His face turned from stern to confused, Why was she crying? She was a Nobody, they don't feel emotion. Yet, this one Nobody was gripping his cloak with such a force that her knuckles turned white, and she was crying, crying from all the trauma she has endured due to her wolf form. He's seen it all, well, once she let him enter her mind. All her life, she's been ridiculed, assaulted, and hunted because of what she is. But, she was a Nobody, they can't feel! However, he didn't say a word. He just continued to console her, stroking her hair, holding her close to him, in the middle of the cold rain.

He never knew why He acted different towards her, more gentle, more protective, and it was just with her, not even with Roxas was he ever this nice. He's always had his suspicions, but once he remembered he was a Nobody, a being with no heart, he quickly shoved those thoughts aside. But he's noticed, he's noticed alright. How when Dexiaz is away on a dangerous mission, he gets jittery and can't think straight. And once she's in the safe comforts of home, all he can do is smile. At night, he can barely sleep because she's always on his mind. He feels all warm and fuzzy when she's around, or when she compliments him on his fire skills which seem to amaze her. And her smile, god, her smile he can look at all day and never get tired of it. He always wondered how she can still smile like that even with all she's been through.

As Axel sat there, with Dexiaz in his arms, he realized he never wanted to let go. He had an urge to just stay like that with her forever. And with that thought, his eyes widened at the realization, he was in love with the wily wolf of Organization XIII. And not just that, he was completely and utterly Whipped. He loved her laugh, her smile, her other form, everything. And he wasn't about to let her get away. So he did something that was so bold, so ridiculous, so Axel. He pulled her away from him, lifted her chin with his finger, and planted his lips right on hers, pouring all his new-found emotions into the kiss. Dexiaz was at first shocked, but soon realized what he was trying to say with this tender kiss. That he loved her, wolf form and all, and she couldn't have been happier. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around him, to tell him she loved him too.

The kiss between these two lovers was soon interrupted when something black and furry tickled their noses. They immediately drew back, to inspect who, or rather what, intruded in their one perfect moment. Axel and Dexiaz began laughing out loud when they realized it was merely Dexiaz's wolf tail, which has randomly popped out. Their laughing died down as Axel leaned down to the girl on his lap, resting his forehead on hers, and he whispered these words that made her break into a huge beaming smile, and kiss him again. "You're no monster, not a freak, or an abomination, you're an amazing girl, and i love you. Commit that to memory." he softly kissed her on her forehead, and rested his forehead on it, his soft breath beating on her lips. "You're mine now, my little wolf."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

AN:Soooooooooooooo? What did you think? I admit that it got reeeeeaaaallllly mega cheesy at the end, but I personally liked it. ^^

| Click me, you know |

| you want to :) |

\|/


End file.
